Texting Fun
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall and Logan are apart and Kendall gets an idea. Kendall starts texting Logan some naughty things while Logan is with Kelly and Gustavo. Logan gets mad and plans on getting his lover back when he least expects it.
1. Sexting

**_Ok so this idea come to me. I had to post it. This is a smut fic between two guys. Don't like don't read. KOGAN. _**

Logan sighed and looked around his and Kendall's room. There was one thing missing and that was his fun loving blonde boyfriend. Kendall had gone on a trip with James and Carlos to Sacramento to do a Big Time Rush publicity thing. Logan was going to do an interview here in a couple days so he was unable to go with the guys. He recently made an appearance on New Town High, and people wanted to know how his acting experience had been. They were going to do a show in a few days once Logan was there. For now he was left alone in the apartment. Katie and Mrs. Knight had gone with the guys. At first Logan loved the freedom to do anything he wanted, but now he was lonely. He would give anything to have Kendall with him, hell he would even accept Carlos' company.

He missed everyone. He missed Katie messing with him, and Carlos just being Carlos. He miss Mrs. Knight motherly help and advice and even her discipline. He even missed James and his constant looking the mirror at himself, and combing his hair and talking about himself. He especially missed Kendall. He missed how the blonde just lit up the room he was in or the way he needed to just tough Logan in some way. He missed how Kendall would find any excuse to touch him. He missed how Kendall would always try and get him to pay attention to him. He missed the way Kendall would suck on the spot behind his ear to get him turned on

Logan shook his head to clear it. He would be going to a TV studio later to talk with the guys about the band. He didn't understand why Gustavo and Kelly had booked him in the interview about his small role on New Town High. He had only auditioned because Gustavo told them all to. He told them it would be a great way to get publicity for the band. Logan sighed as he looked at his watch it was almost seven thirty.

There was a knock at the door. He stood up and answered it. It was Kelly. "Hey Kelly," he said looking at her confused. He still had at least an hour and a half before the interview.

"Logan there's been a change in plan the interview about New Town high has been bumped to today," Kelly said, "and the guys are tomorrow," she said quickly.

"What time?" Logan asked looking down at his watch. It was only seven thirty in the morning.

"Eight thirty, which means we have to leave and get you down to the studio so come on," Kelly said grabbing Logan's hand. Logan was glad he had dressed and eaten already. He followed Kelly down to the limo where Gustavo was waiting for them.

"Logan," Gustavo greeted him.

"What no dog?" Logan asked cheekily.

"Kendall's rubbing off on you," Gustavo said, "I don't like it," he added.

"No offence but why are you coming?" Logan asked looking at Gustavo.

"We are going to support you," Kelly said.

"You dragged him here didn't you?' Logan asked looking at Kelly who nodded.

"Well thanks," Logan said smiling at them both. Logan knew Gustavo by this point. He knew Gustavo would've come with or with out Kelly, but to protect his ego Kelly had to force him. He really did love the boys, but he had his ego and a reputation to protect. Logan watched as Kelly and Gustavo talked quickly about changing some plans. He hoped he was going to be able to see Kendall soon.

They arrive at the TV studio with barely anytime to spare. The makeup people quickly took Logan and Kelly and Gustavo talked to the stage manager. They in turn told Logan what to do.

After his interview Logan left with Kelly and Gustavo. He had been so nervous at first but as it went on he calm down and did a good job. He had actually had fun filming the episode of New Town High. Sure he only had a small role and only a few lines, but he had fun. The cast was so nice to him, even Jo was. She had no hard feeling that he and Kendall were now dating. He liked how he had even been put in the promo for the episode. Kendall and the guys watched the episode when it aired a few days ago before they left. They gave Logan a hard time about it, but they were his friends there were supposed to do that.

"Does this mean I can make it to the interview tomorrow in person," Logan asked suddenly as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Yes," Kelly said, "we'll be on the next flight out this evening," she said smiling as Logan's face lit up. He was going to be able to see Kendall tonight. He pulled his cell phone out and saw he had a new text message. It was from Kendall. He opened it. _Just saw your interview with the guys. You did amazing babe Love Ken. _

Logan smiled as he replied, _Thanks Ken. _

_I thought you looked hot in that shirt which is mine btw._

_I know I just missed you._

"So, Logan you'll have to go home and pack and be ready by five our flight is at six thirty," Kelly said as she looked at the clipboard in her hands with their flight information.

"Ready by five, got it," Logan said smiling as he got another message from Kendall. "So we should be there by seven thirty by the latest?" he asked receiving a nod from Kelly.

I miss you babe.

Logan sent Kendall another message. _I know I miss you too. _

_You'll be here soon though right since you did your interview today?_

_Yeah we're leaving today._

_We?_

_Kelly and Gustavo are coming too._

_You alone right now?_

_No in car with Kelly and Gustavo but they're busy getting plans together._

_Logie guess what._

_What?_

_I'm naked._

Logan gasped and nearly dropped his phone. He did not really think Kendall you start sexting him. Especially since he was with Kelly and Gustavo. He started at the message. He looked up at Kelly and Gustavo who had not noticed his gasp. He calmed himself down before he looked at his phone again.

_I'm with Kelly and Gustavo._

_He texted Kendall hoping he would get the picture._

_I'm playing with my nipples like you do._

_Kenny please I am not alone._

Logan turned his phone one silent as he tried to calm himself. He did not want to do this right now. Kendall was playing with him there was no way he was really doing any of that. He looked at his phone as it lit up. He decided to ignore it. He tried to ignore it, but it lit up again and his curiosity got the better of him. He had two messages. He opened the first.

_I'm stroking myself._

The second message was a picture of Kendall naked on his bed. Logan nearly lost it then and there. Kendall was not joking. Logan felt his jeans get slightly tighter as he looked at the picture. He looked up at Kelly and Gustavo who were only a few feet away. This was not happening. The limo stopped outside the Palm Woods and Logan closed the picture and got out and ran inside. He did not want Kelly or Gustavo noticing how turned on he was.

He ran into the apartment and into his and Kendall's room. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called Kendall.

"Hello?" Kendall said breathlessly.

"You play dirty Knight," Logan said quickly as he undid his pants. He pushed them off and kicked his shoes and socks off.

"I know," Kendall said grinning. Logan couldn't see him but he knew he was. "So Logie are you alone now?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said as he pulled his shit off. He laid down on his bed in only his boxers. He started to palm his erection. "Mmm Kenny I'm rubbing myself," he said into his phone. He then put Kendall on speaker and set the phone beside his head.

"Me too Logie," Kendall moaned. Logan slipped his boxers off and reached over to the night stand and pulled the lube out of the drawer beside his bed.

"Kenny what do you want to do to me?" Logan asked.

"God Logie I wanna fuck you so bad," Kendall moaned. Logan slicked three of his fingers and brought one down to his entrance. "I want to fuck so hard you won't be able to walk for days," Kendall moaned.

"Mmm Kenny I'm pushing one finger in," Logan moaned. Logan bit his lip and he pumped his finger in and out.

"Don't be afraid Logan let me hear you voice," Kendall said. Logan moaned as he added a second finger. He started finger fucking himself. He was moaning and writhing.

"Kenny I wish you were here," Logan moaned as he added another finger.

"I know me too," Kendall moaned, "how many fingers?" he asked.

"Three," Logan moaned. He reached down and started stroking his cock. His moans got louder and he started bucking his hips forward into his hand and back onto his fingers.

"Logie," Kendall moaned.

"Kenny I'm adding another," Logan moaned as he added in pinky into himself. It was different, but good different. He had wanted to try this for some time now.

"Oh god Logie," Kendall moaned.

"Kendalllll," Logan moaned as he pressed his thumb in. He grabbed the lube and spilled some on his hand and rubbed it in some as he pushed more of his hand in. "I want your cock so bad," he said. He pushed as much of his fist that he could. "Kenny I'm close," Logan moaned.

"Me too Logie, me too," Kendall said. Kendall let out a moan and Logan fell over the edge and he came hard with a moan of Kendall's name. Seconds later, Kendall let out low moan and Logan's name as he came. Logan arched his back as he rode out his orgasm. He slowly came down from his high and heard Kendall's heavy breathing on the other line.

"Kendall," Logan said softly.

"Yeah," Kendall said his breathing evening out somewhat.

"That was amazing," Logan said as he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He washed himself off. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. "Kenny," he said.

"Yes Logie," Kendall said.

"Our flight is this evening, we should get around seven thirty," Logan said as he laid down on the bed. He grabbed his phone and turned the speaker phone off and pressed it to his ear.

"We have dinner plans tonight, but I can come to the airport to get you if you want," Kendall said.

"No keep your plans I'll go to the hotel with Gustavo and Kelly and see you when you get there," Logan said.

"OK but let me know when you get in," Kendall said, "oh and when you get to the front desk tell them you are there to see me and they will give you a key to my room," Kendall said.

"Will do," Logan said, "now I have to start packing so I will see you tonight," Logan said.

"Love you Logie bear," Kendall said.

"I love you too my shining Knight," Logan said smiling. There was a soft click and Logan hit the end button on his phone. He sighed and stood up and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

><p>Logan, Kelly and Gustavo walked into the hotel Kendall and the others were staying at. Logan followed Gustavo and Kelly as they checked in.<p>

"Hello," Logan said stepping up to the manager. "I'm supposed to tell you I'm and here for Kendall Knight," Logan said slowly.

"Ah yes, you must be Mr. Mitchell," the manager said. He grabbed a key and handed it to Logan. "Room 216," he said.

Logan took the key and took off calling goodbye to Kelly and Gustavo. He ran to the elevator with his bag and got in. He pulled his cell phone out and texted Kendall.

_Hey where are you still at dinner?_

_Yea just got our food where are you?_

_Hotel on my way to our room._

_Great I'll see you when we get back._

_K love you Kenny._

Logan smirked the blonde wasn't going to know what hit him. He had to get his revenge on him for earlier. He stepped out of the elevator and found the room easily. He opened the door and set his bag aside as he took in the surrounding. He saw two beds. He knew Mrs. Knight would like both to be used, but he had other plans. Logan striped down to his boxers and grabbed his phone. This was going to be so fun. Logan dug around in his bag trying to find what he needed.

* * *

><p>Kendall was eating his food when his phone went off again. He had told Logan he was eating. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened the message.<p>

_Kenny I got a surprise for you._

_What?_

Kendall looked at his phone curiously. What was Logan talking about.

"Logan again?" Katie asked from across the table.

"Yeah, he's getting settled in," Kendall said as he pocketed his phone only for it to go off again. He rolled his eyes and pulled it out. He opened the message.

_I'm using the gift you gave me for my birthday._

Kendall who had taken a bite of his food chocked and started coughing as he close the message.

"Kendall are you ok?" Katie asked worried for her big brother. Kendall only nodded and he thought about that message. He had gotten special lube for Logan for his birthday. It made their sex life a little more interesting.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Knight asked worried.

"Yes mom," Kendall said as he texted Logan back.

_Not funny my mom and sister are sitting across from me and James and Carlos are next to me._

_I was in a car with Gustavo and Kelly._

_I'm sorry now stop_

_No can do Kenny I have three fingers in my ass wishing it was you_

"Kendall is that still Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked. Kendall nodded and put his phone on silent. He watched it as he talked to his mom. This was really so unfair, he did not want to tell his mom what Logan was telling him.

"Logan said he's not feeling well I think I am gonna go check up on him," he said.

"Do you want me to come?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"No you guys finish your dinner," Kendall said, "I'll take care of Logan," he said as he saw his phone light up. Kendall stood up and opened the message as he made to leave.

_If you don't hurry I might not need you and you won't get to have you're way with me._

Kendall in surprise dropped his phone. He scrambled to grab it but James was quicker. James looked at the screen and his eyes went wide.

"James give me my phone," Kendall said annoyed as he tried to grab his phone. James looked up at Kendall and grinned. Kendall reached over and messed up James' hair. James gasped shocked and dropped the phone. Kendall snatched his phone. "I have to go he's really not feeling well I'll catch a taxi back to the hotel," Kendall said as he left.

Kendall hailed a taxi and was at the hotel in minutes. He threw money at the driver tell him to keep the change. He ran inside and to the elevator. He looked at his phone and saw he had another message. He opened it and it was a picture of Logan naked. Kendall let a small moan leave his lips as the elevator doors opened and he saw two people getting in.

"Hey Gustavo, Kelly," he said as he pushed past them.

"Hey Kendall what's up?" Kelly asked. Kendall stopped and turned to look at her.

"Logan texted me he's not feeling well," he said.

"He seemed fine when we got here," Kelly said.

"Must've just hit him," Kendall said as he continued to run down the hall. He stopped at his room door and pulled his key out. He opened the door and ran inside making sure the door closed behind him. He walked into the room and was rewarded to the most delicious sight ever.

Logan was laying on his bed finger fucking himself. He was moaning and writhing in pleasure. Kendall moaned and walked over to the bed.

"I've been waiting for you," Logan said. He pulled his fingers out of himself and motioned for Kendall to join him. Kendall shed his shirt and climbed onto the bed as he kicked his shoes and socks off. Logan sat up and crashed their together. Kendall moaned and pulled the smaller boy close. "You got here faster than I expected," Logan said.

"I took a taxi from the restaurant," Kendall said as he undid his belt and dropped it to the floor.

"Are you gonna sit there watching or are you gonna make a move?" Logan asked as he grabbed his cock again. Kendall moaned and crashed his lips into Logan's again. Logan moaned and moved back on the bed pulling the blonde with him. Kendall popped the button of his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. He kicked them off.

"Logan that was so low," Kendall said against the smaller boy's lips. "My mom and Katie were there," he said.

"I was in a car with Kelly and Gustavo," Logan said, "now shut up and fuck me," he said. He grabbed the lube from beside him on the bed and handed it to Kendall. Kendall squeezed some onto his hand and stroked his cock a few times. He leaned in and kissed Logan roughly on the lips. He lined himself up at Logan's entrance. "Just do it already," Logan said.

"How do you want it Logie?" Kendall asked stalling.

"Fast and Hard now just do it," Logan whimpered. Kendall grinned and slammed into his lover. Logan moaned and arched his back up into Kendall. Kendall pulled out and did it again hitting Logan's prostate. "There, there," Logan panted as Kendall continued to slam into him.

The pace was fast and Kendall felt himself close. He could tell Logan was as well. He reached down and stoked Logan's cock as best he could in time with his thrusts. Logan came with a cry of Kendall's name. Kendall came seconds later coating Logan's insides. Kendall collapsed on top Logan. They both laid there coming down from their highs. Kendall was the first to recover. He pulled out of Logan and stood to retrieve a wash cloth. He cleaned himself and then Logan.

"Logie you have to get dressed I told my mom and the others you weren't felling too well," Kendall said as he grabbed his clothes. Logan nodded and did the same.

"That was amazing Kendall," Logan said after they settled in a bed together.

"I know," Kendall said, "did you really fist yourself earlier, because I was imagining it and it was hot," he said.

"Yes," Logan said his cheeks staining pink.

"I'll have to try that on you sometime," Kendall said grinning.

"Maybe," Logan said as he rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. He closed his eyes and just listened to Kendall's breathing. It was one of his favorite melodies, next to the beating of Kendall's heart.

A knock on the door brought him from his sleep. He sat up and looked at Kendall who was sleeping. He smiled as the knock came again. He kissed Kendall on the cheek and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly and saw, James, Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight standing there.

"Hey Logan," Katie said.

"Kendall told us you weren't felling to well so we came to check on you," Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah we'd thought we'd check up on you," Carlos said.

"I'm fine it was just something I ate earlier did agree with me," Logan lied.

"You feeling better now?" Mrs. Knight asked worried.

"A little," Logan said nodding. "Kendall and I were just watching TV," he said.

"Where is Kendall?" Katie asked.

"He fell asleep," Logan said looking over his shoulder at the sleeping blonde.

"Well sleep tight honey and I hope you feel better in the morning," Mrs. Knight said. Logan nodded and she, Katie and Carlos left. James stood there grinning.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Did Kendall give you his special medicine to help you?" James asked the grin never leaving his face.

"Go to bed James," Logan said shaking his head.

"Sexting Logan really?" James asked ignoring Logan, "I didn't know you had it in you," he said.

"Good night James," Logan said closing the door.

"Night Logie," James called.

Logan laughed and returned to Kendall on the bed. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. He was glad to be with his friends again.


	2. Caught

**_A/N: I know I intended this to be a one shot but people wanted more. So this is be a series of oneshots all centering around Logan and Kendall texting and most will involve sex some may not though. I will let you know if it is or isn't. Just so you know this has smut in it. _**

Logan looked at Kendall who was sitting by him mom and Katie. They were to busy talk to even notice Kendall. Logan was sitting by James and Carlos. Logan had decided to sit away form Kendall to keep Mrs. Knight from finding out about the other night. Logan couldn't help but think about the other night. He and Kendal had managed to not get caught by pure luck. He was just glad James kept his mouth shut. They did not want Mrs. Knight knowing they had broke one of her rules.

They were on their way to the airport. They were heading back to L.A. They had performed last night and were ready to

"So, who started it?" James asked leaning into Logan. Carlos was busy playing a game on his cell phone to notice the two next to him.

"Kendall did," Logan said, "he texted me after my interview about New Town High," he said.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah," Logan said blushing, "I was with Kelly and Gustavo at the time and he was playing dirty," he said.

"So that thing at dinner was you getting him back?" James asked grinning.

"Yep," Logan said, "It worked better than I thought," he said. He looked again at Kendall across the limo. He felt bad for leaving him all alone, but that morning they had decided it was best to keep their distance so Mrs. Knight wouldn't find out they had sex. Sure they had done it before, but Mrs. Knight did not know and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone," James said.

"Thanks," Logan said turning his attention back to the tall brunette. Logan pulled his cell phone out and decided to play with Kendall a bit. James started talking to Carlos.

_Why the long face? _He texted. He sat there grinning waited for Kendall to get his message. He grinned as Kendall pulled his cell phone from his pocket. His grin grew as Kendall smiled and looked up at Logan. He replied.

_I miss having you at my side._

_I know, but it's best to keep our distance. BTW I miss being by your side._

_Logan bit his bottom lip as he watched Kendall again._

_I know, but still._

_We don't want you mom knowing we broke her rule. I do not want to have that talk with her yet._

_This sucks Logie._

_I know, but if you behave I'll reward you later._

Logan looked at Kendall as he waited for him to get his message. He grinned as he saw Kendall lick his lips and look up at Logan before replying.

_What kind of reward would that be Mr. Mitchell?_

_I think you know Mr. Knight._

_No tell me._

_Don't be so naïve Kenny._

_Aw come on Logie._

_Fine. All I am saying is it will involve you, me and a bed and require no clothes._

Logan looked up as Kendall got his message. Kendall face lit up with a grin. Logan smiled knowing he and Kendall would have fun later.

_When will I get this reward?_

_Tonight, maybe._

_After everyone's sleeping?_

_Maybe._

_I love you, my Logiebear_

_And I love you my Knight in shining armor._

_Do you think our nicknames for each other are girly?_

_No._

_Good because I will never stop calling you my Logiebear._

_I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Why are we texting when we're so close?_

_To keep our conversation private duh._

_Oh, I thought you were still mad about the other day and wanted to do something else._

_I am still mad about the other day, but James told me about your reaction at the restaurant and I think that was good enough. For now._

_I said I was sorry_

_I know, and I do forgive you but I wasn't with family, I was with Kelly and Gustavo and you are so lucky they didn't notice or if they did they didn't say anything._

_I know and I am really sorry_

_Sorry is not gonna cut it Knight_

_How did we end up fighting?_

_IDK_

_I love you_

_Love you too_

_I am still getting that reward later?_

_Maybe_

_Please_

_Are you begging?_

_If that's what it takes_

_I'd rather hear you moan_

_I know you would. I'd rather hear you scream my name over and over_

"Seriously you two?" Carlos asked, "you're texting each other when you're only a few feet away?" he asked. Kendall and Logan looked up at Carlos both blushing at being caught.

"Well, I think it's cute," Mrs. Knight said looking up at the two boys who only blushed deeper. "You know Logan I am ok with you two dating and I don't mind if you sit together," she said looking at the small brunette.

"I know," Logan said his cheeks pink. He looked up at Kendall who was staring at Mrs. Knight shocked. Logan laughed as he stood up and moved over to sit next to Kendall. "Looks like we got caught," he said as he snuggled into Kendall's side.

"Yeah and we thought we were being so sneaky," Kendall said sarcastically. Everyone in the limo burst out laughing at the couple antics.

* * *

><p>Kendall was in the living room alone. Katie and his mom were out at the movies and James and Carlos were on a double date doing god knows what. Kendall pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Logan.<p>

_What are you doing?_

_Studying. Leave me alone_

_Everyone is gone and I behaved earlier_

_I said maybe_

_Come on Logie we may not get another chance for a while_

_Why are you still in the living room then?_

Kendall didn't need any further prompting. He jumped up from the couch and ran to his and Logan's room. He quickly shut the door behind him and locked it. He turned and saw Logan sitting at their shared desk working on his computer. He was wearing his thin wire glasses.

"Logie," Kendall said walking over to him. He looked the small brunette up and down. He looked hot, as always but with those glasses. "You look so sexy in those glasses," he said as he turned Logan around in his desk chair. Logan looked up at Kendall.

Logan stood up and pressed his lips to Kendall's in a needy kiss. Kendall grinned and welcomed the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. He pushed Logan back so he was leaning on the desk.

"Kendall my laptop," Logan said breaking the kiss. Kendall let go of Logan and closed the computer and set it on his dresser and turned back to Logan.

"There it's safe," he said before he attached his lips to Logan's again. Kendall moved his lips with Logan's as he worked on his belt. He soon disposed of the item and got to work on his pants button. He finally popped the button and pushed the offending clothes down. He then pulled Logan's shirt over his head so the smaller boy was in nothing but his boxers and his glasses. Kendall pushed Logan so he was sitting on the desk. He stepped in between Logan's legs and kissed the brunette.

"Kenny," Logan gasped as Kendall's lips ghosted over his neck. Kendall grinned as he bit down on Logan's collar bone leaving a mark on his skin. He ran his tongue over the mark soothing it. Kendall started to palm the brunette through his boxers.

"Tell me what is it you want Logie?" Kendall said.

"You know," Logan moaned as he thrust his hips into Kendall's sinful hand. Kendall grinned and pulled his hand away from Logan. He smirked at the whimper Logan let out.

"No I don't think I do," Kendall said, "I think you need to tell me," he said as he pressed his palm to Logan's cloth covered cock again.

"Fuck me," Logan whimpered. He needed Kendall now.

"I have a better idea," Kendall said as he nibbled on Logan's neck. Logan moaned and thrust into his hand.

"I need you in me now," Logan whined.

"Prepare yourself for me Logie," Kendall whispered in his ear causing Logan to shiver.

Logan ridded himself of his boxers and stuck three fingers into his mouth. Kendall stepped back to watch him. Once his fingers were coated in saliva he brought them down to his entrance. He pushed the tip of his finger in teasing Kendall. He moaned and did it a couple of times. Kendall took his shirt off and watched Logan.

Logan looked at Kendall though hooded eyes before he shoved all three of his fingers in his hole. Kendall gasped shocked as he watched Logan finger fuck himself.

"You're already stretched?" Kendall asked grabbing Logan's hand and stopping him. "What a bad boy, why didn't you come and get me," he said.

"I'm very bad, punish me," Logan moaned as he wiggled his wrist. Kendall pulled Logan's hand away from his ass and grabbed the lube. He coated his fingers and pressed three into Logan. Logan moaned and arched his back.

"I'm gonna show you what I do to you Logie when you play without me," Kendall said huskily as he pushed his fingers up into his prostate. Logan moaned and bucked his hips. Kendall took advantage of this and pushed his pinkie in. Logan moaned louder. "You like that?" he asked.

"Yes," Logan moaned, "more," he panted.

Kendall grinned and poured some more lube on his hand and pressed his thumb into the smaller boy. Logan gasped and pushed his hips down on Kendall's hand. Kendall grinned as he close his hand into a fist and poured some more lube on his hands just to be sure he didn't hurt Logan. Logan moaned and arched his back as Kendall pumped his fist in and out.

"Kendaaalll," Logan moaned.

"Mmm, Logie," Kendall hummed. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's neck and kissed his way up to his ear. "Do you want me to fuck you with my cock now?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Logan cried, "I've leaned my lesson," he said.

"Since you said please," Kendall said. He slowly and carefully took his hand out of Logan and lubed up his cock. He pressed it to Logan's quivering entrance.

"Just do it," Logan said as he wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. Kendall needed no further prompting. He pushed his cock in, in one thrust. Logan moaned and arched his back. "I want it hard Kenny," Logan moaned.

"Your wish is my command," Kendall said. He then started to pound into the smaller boy beneath him. Logan moaned and thrust back onto Kendall. Kendall reached down and grabbed Logan's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Kenny," Logan cried, "I-I'm close," he managed to moan.

"Let go Logie," Kendall said as he pressed his lips to Logan's shoulder. Logan moaned and came hard over his stomach and Kendall's hand. Watching Logan come undone and the clenching around his cock was too much for him. Kendall moaned and a cry that sound a lot like Logan's names fell from his lips as he filled his lover. Kendall and Logan laid there for a moment.

"Logie," Kendall said once he came down from his high.

Kendall grabbed a shirt and cleaned them off. He picked Logan up and carried him over to his bed. He tossed him a clean pair of his boxers before grabbing his own underwear. He slipped them on and climbed under the covers with Logan.

"That was amazing Logie," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said as he cuddled into Kendall's side. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.


	3. Caught Again

**_A/N: I know it's been awhile since I added to this, but I have been busy with my other stories. I am sorry for taking so long. Anywho this contains smut between three guys. I forget who I promised this chapter too, but if you remind me I will fix this and dedicate the chapter to you like I planned. I am sorry i for who I promised it too. It's been awhile. _**

Kendall's phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of him. He was watching TV with James in the living room and Logan was in their room reading. Kendall grabbed his phone and looked at it. It was a text message from Logan. He knew what it was about before he even opened it.

_Is he still here?_

Kendall laughed as he looked at the message. Today was supposed to be just the two of them alone in the apartment, but James' date canceled on him so he was still here. Katie and his mom were out auditioning Katie for more commercials and Carlos was spending the whole day by the pool. He took a deep breath before replying yes to Logan's question. He didn't want James to find out what they planned, but he still wanted to get rid of him.

_Get rid of him_

_I can't then he'll know we're breaking my mom's rule._

_He already knows because he saw your phone that night at the restaurant. I don't care if he knows he won't tell._

_Well he'll know we're doing it again._

_So. I need you so bad Kenny._

_I'll try but I can't promise anything._

"Is that Logan?" James asked from the other end of the couch.

"Yeah, he's just being silly," Kendall said waving his hand at James. There was no way he was going to tell him what they were talking about. He had to find a way to trick him out of he apartment.

"Like that time Carlos caught you two texting in the limo?" James asked grinning.

"Sort of," Kendall said his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. His cell phone buzzed again.

_Kenny get rid of him._

_I can't._

_We were supposed to be alone today._

_I know and I am sorry I'll make it up to you ok ;)_

_No either get rid of him or I'll come out there and do it myself._

Kendall sighed and looked down the hall to his and Logan's room. It had been awhile since they had any alone time. He really wanted to tell James to leave but he didn't want to be rude, and he knew James would know. He did not want James telling his mom. That was one of her rules. No sex.

He knew Logan would come out here and get rid of James if he didn't do something fast. Logan wouldn't be nice about it either. He would be blunt and to the point. He loved Logan to death, but when he was horny he was cranky, especially when they couldn't do anything.

"Something wrong," James asked.

"Yeah, Logan's kind of upset," Kendall said looking away from James.

"I'm not upset," Logan said casually as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the refrigerator and looked for a snack. Kendall sighed and stood. He walked over to Logan and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

"I'm not upset," Logan said again, "I'm gonna get a snack and work on my homework," he said softly.

"Logie," Kendall said softly in the brunette's ear as he grabbed some juice from the refrigerator. Logan moved to set it on the counter only to have Kendall stop him by tightening his grip around the smaller boy in his arms.

"Kendall, please," Logan said as he struggled half heartedly to get free form Kendall's grasp.

"No," Kendall said as he pressed his lips to Logan's neck. Logan let a small moan escape his lips and he pressed his back into to Kendall. Logan threw his head back onto Kendall's shoulder and Kendall groaned softly and ground his hips into Logan's ass. He wanted Logan so bad right now. He was so horny, but they couldn't do anything with James here.

"If you guys wanted me to leave all you had to do was ask," James said, "but I am not covering for you two again," he said.

"What?" Logan broke free from Kendall's grasp to look at the pretty boy.

"I hate lying to Mrs. Knight," James said, "it makes me feel like a bad person I mean she gave up so much to look after the four of us and I don't think she'd appreciate me lying," he said.

"James, is now really the time to grow a conscience?" Logan asked moving to stop the pretty boy as he moved to leave.

"James, please," Kendall said.

"We don't want to have to switch rooms," Logan said desperate for James to keep his mouth shut. He did not want to share a room with anyone other than Kendall. He knew he could not share a room with Carlos because he was messy and at times very immature, and James would annoy him with his constant use of hair spray and talking into his mirror.

"James, man, come on," Kendall said.

"Please," Logan pleaded. He really did not want to get in trouble with Mrs. Knight.

"No, if she asks me I am not going to lie anymore," James said.

"Come on James there has to be something we can do to keep you quiet," Logan said walking over to the tall brunette. "I mean I know about your little secret," he said getting an idea.

"What secret?" James asked confused.

"I've seen the way you look at some guys at the pool," Logan said slowly, "and Kendall," he said quietly.

"And I've seen you play tonsil hockey with a few guys," Kendall said catching on to what Logan was doing. He joined Logan as they approached the pretty boy. Maybe this would be fun.

"I'm sure you're not as innocent as you'd like us all to believe," Logan said seductively.

"G-guys," James said as he backed up into the wall behind him.

"Oh come on James," Logan said as he trapped the pretty boy against the wall. "I can tell you want it," he said looking down at the evident bulge in James' jeans. James swallowed hard and tried to speak but no words came out.

"I think he wants it Logie," Kendall whispered in Logan's ear. Logan grinned and started to palm the pretty boy through his jeans. James let out a strangled gasp.

"Oh yes, he really wants this," Logan said looking over his shoulder at Kendall. Kendall grinned and leaned in and kissed Logan. Logan continued to rub James' erection. Kendall broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Logan's.

"I think we should move this to our room," Kendall said. Logan only nodded and the two grabbed James and dragged him into their room. Kendall shut the door and locked it as Logan pushed James so he was sitting on the bed.

"Kenny feel free to join in at any time," Logan said as he pulled James' shirt over his head and straddled James' lap and attached his lips to James' in a heated kiss. Logan quickly tangled his fingers into the pretty boy's hair and tugged lightly earning a moan from James. "Do you like that Jamie?" Logan asked smirking against his lips as he gave another experimental tug. James moaned again and nodded unable to speak. Logan ground his hips down into James' and pulled on his hair. James moaned and bucked his hips up into Logan's.

"You hear that Kenny," Logan asked looking over his shoulder at Kendall, "He likes having his pulled no wonder he doesn't let anyone touch it," he said.

Kendall walked over to Logan and caught his attention. Logan grinned and turned his head and kissed Kendall. Kendall thrust his tongue into Logan's waiting mouth and began to explore and Logan continued to grind his hips into James'. Kendall pulled back for air and looked at Logan, his pupils blown wide with lust. Logan pushed James down on the bed and pulled Kendall close and kissed him again. Kendall broke the kiss again and pulled Logan's shirt off. Logan continued to grind his hips into James' as he kissed Kendall. Logan broke the kiss and leaned down over James and pressed his lips to his once more. James moaned and bucked his hips up into Logan's. Logan broke the kiss and stood up and looked down at James. Kendall and Logan exchanged a look before they both go to work on James' jeans. Once they got his belt off the quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off so James was in nothing but his boxers.

"Logan," James said getting Logan's attention.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Is it me or is Kendall wearing too many clothes?" James asked. Logan looked over at Kendall who was still fully dressed.

"I think you're right," Logan said. He got up off James and grabbed Kendall's shirt and pull it off. Soon the three boys were in nothing but their underwear. Logan and Kendall shared a look before turning to James.

"Am I right to assume you had sex with a guy before?" Kendall asked as he pushed James back onto the bed and straddled his waist. Logan joined them. James nodded.

"Top or bottom?" Logan asked.

"B-Both," James said blushing.

"This is going to be fun," Logan said. He grabbed Kendall and kissed him again. Kendall's hands wandered along James' chest playing with his nipples. James moaned and arched his back slightly into the touch. Kendall broke his kiss with Logan and leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth biting and rolling it with his tongue. Logan climbed on the bed next to Kendall and took the other nipple in his mouth causing James to moan louder. The couple started to kiss their way down James' body to his underwear. Kendall hooked his fingers into the pretty boy's boxers and tugged them off. Logan grabbed James' cock and stroked it. James moaned and his eyes fluttered shut at the pleasure. James moaned and bucked his hips into Logan's hand.

Logan removed his hand and James didn't have time to think before two tongues started to lick his cock. James cried out and fisted the sheets below him. He moaned and tired to buck his hips looking for any kind of friction, but he couldn't. His hips were being held down by Kendall.

"Gu-guys quit teasing," James moaned. Kendall moved and let Logan take over pleasure James. Logan did have an amazing mouth.

"He's gives amazing head James," Kendall said as he moved up the taller brunette's body. "It's like he has no gag reflex sometimes," he said earning a smack on the ass from Logan, who was now sucking on the tip of James' cock. "Sorry, babe but you know it's true," Kendall said.

Logan rolled his eyes and started bobbing his head taking all of James' cock in his mouth. He relaxed his throat and held James in place. James moaned and tangled his fingers into Logan's hair.

Kendall sat back and watched the two for a bit. This was so hot. He was watching his boyfriend suck his best friend. He wondered what else James would be willing to do. Kendall started to pump his cock as he watched them. He then got a brilliant idea.

"Logie," Kendall said stopping Logan. Logan sat up and looked at Kendall. James whimpered. "I have an idea," Kendall said. He leaned over and dug around in the bedside table drawer before he pulled a tube of lube out. He handed it to Logan. "You know what to do," he said pressing a kiss to Logan's sweaty forehead.

"Me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, just trust me," Kendall said. Logan nodded and got to work preparing himself. Kendall turned to James.

"What do you have in mind?" James asked.

"I want you to fuck him," Kendall said, "with me," he added. James looked over at Logan who was preparing himself. He moaned at the sight then looked back at Kendall and nodded.

"Sure," James said.

"Did you hear that Logie?" Kendall asked turning to his boyfriend. Logan nodded as he practically fucked himself on his own fingers. Kendall grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "I think you're ready," he said.

"How are we going to do this?" Logan asked.

"James will take you from behind and leave the rest to me," Kendall said as he kissed Logan. "And we can stop at anytime," he added. Logan nodded. He moved over to James and grabbed the lube. He poured some onto James' cock and slicked him up. Logan then turned around and bent over exposing himself to James.

"What are you waiting for?" Logan asked wiggling his hips.

"He likes it rough James," Kendall said grinning as James lined himself up with Logan's entrance. James nodded and pushed into Logan. Logan moaned and arched his back. "He's not gonna break, he's a freak he likes it rough," Kendall said.

"He's right," Logan moaned. That was all James needed to hear. He then started to pound into Logan's tight hole. Logan moaned and thrust his hips back to meet James' thrusts. James changed the angle of his thrusts and hit his prostate head on. Logan all but screamed.

James looked up at Kendall. Kendall moaned at the sight. James was covered in sweat and his hair was sticking to his face and a mess. His body was amazing and he was pounding into Logan, his boyfriend. This was so hot. He almost forgot his plan.

"Kendall," James said, "would you like to join?" he asked as he pulled Logan up by his shoulder. Kendall drooled a bit and moved forward. He pressed his lips to Logan's neck as he grabbed the lube. He smeared some on his fingers and reached down and pressed one in alongside James' cock. Logan whimpered.

"I know, Logie, I know," he said pressing his lips to his. "It will get batter, I promise," he said. Logan nodded and continued to let Kendall stretch him. Once Kendall deemed him ready he slicked his cock.

"Kendall," Logan moaned.

"We can stop at any time," Kendall said pressing his lips to Logan's one last time. He positioned his cock at Logan's entrance and pressed in beside James. Logan whimpered and Kendall stopped. James reached around and started to pump Logan's cock and pressed his lips to Logan's neck. Kendall pressed his lips to the other side of Logan's neck in hopes of distracting him. Kendall slowly pushed in all the way. He and James waited for Logan to adjust. Kendall brought his lips to Logan's and kissed him. Once the need for air became to great the two separate.

"You can move," Logan panted out. James and Kendall braced Logan and slowly started to move. Logan clenched his eyes shut as they both thrust slowly. Logan didn't know which of them did it but one of them hit his prostate. Logan moaned and arched his back. "There," he moaned loudly. Kendall and James locked eyes for a moment before picking up the pace a little. Logan moaned and writhed in between them. "Harder," Logan moaned.

James and Kendall then started to thrust as hard and as fast as they could. They were all so close to their release. Kendall gabbed Logan's cock and started to pump him in time with his thrust. Logan moaned louder and exploded his seed across his and Kendall's chests. James came next and Kendall closely following him. James and Kendall slumped against Logan as they came down from their highs.

Kendall was the first to recover and slowly pulled out of Logan who whimpered. James pulled out and fell down on to the bed with the other two.

"So, will you keep quiet?" Logan asked turning to face James.


	4. Madness

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I added to this, but I have been busy with my other stories. I am sorry for taking so long. It can be read alone or with the other fics.**

Logan sighed as he walked down the street to the library. He had to do some homework and he needed to do a little research. He was glad to get out of the apartment and away from the guys for a bit. He walked into the big building and set to work looking for some books. He found a few and brought them to a table and sat down. He started to read when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Logan took it out and looked at it.

_Logie where are you? I miss you love, Ken_

_Logan smiled as he read the text._

_At the library Ken. I'll be back soon just need get a few books love, Logie._

_I miss you come back to me._

_I will don't worry, I'll be home in about an hour._

Logan smiled as he set his phone down on the table. Kendall was always like this when he left. He thought it was cute that he didn't like being apart. He knew Kendall wasn't going to leave him alone though. He quickly skimmed through his books making sure they had what he needed. He was just getting into one of his books when his phone went off again. He sighed as he grabbed it and opened the text. As cute as it was sometimes it got annoying.

_Ahhh they're coming save me. Eep, help me Logie._

Logan looked at the text confused. What the heck did that mean. Kendall was making no sense. He was trying to figure out the meaning of Kendall's words when another text came.

_They've got me Logie. Come help me quick._

_Logan looked at the text and wonder who 'they' were. He quickly replied to Kendall's text._

_Who are they?_

_You know._

_No I don't Ken tell me what are you talking about._

_Come quick. Save me._

_I'm on my way. Where are you._

_In the apartment hiding from them._

Logan sighed and gathered his books and put a few back and checked out the rest. He put the books in his bag and started the walk back to the Palm Woods. He wondered what Kendall was talking about. Maybe this was just an elaborate way to get him to come back sooner. He shook his head and continued to walk down the street. He arrived at the Palm Woods ten minutes later without a single text from Kendall. He didn't know if he should be worried or not. Logan walked through the lobby and was stopped by James and Carlos.

"Logan," James said.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Carlos asked. Logan looked at them confused. They both seemed a little jumpy.

"Kendall texted me and I thought I would come back and see what he's up to," Logan said slowly. "Oh god what did you two do?" he asked.

"Nothing," James said, "why would you assume we did something?" he asked.

"Gee, I don't know the guilty expressions on your faces and you both are a little jumpy," Logan said.

"We didn't do anything," Carlos said, "we just want you to know that," he said. Logan looked at the Latino confused. He wanted to know what the hell was going on and he wanted to know now. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it.

_Logie come quick._

Logan looked at the text and then to the two standing in front of him. He wanted to know what they were up to, but he wanted to know what Kendall was up to even more.

"You know what forget it I do not want to know what you two morons are up to I have something I need to take care of," Logan said shaking his head. He walked past them to the elevators. The last thing he heard was Carlos calling out to him.

"Just remember we didn't do anything," he called.

Logan shook his head as the elevator doors slid shut. He pressed the two button and leaned against the wall as he waited for the doors to open once again. Once the doors slid open Logan quickly made his way down the hall to 2J. He opened the door and walked in. There was no one in sight. Logan walked into the living room and took his bag off his shoulder and set it aside.

"Ken," he called.

"Logie," Kendall said appearing at the top of swirly. Logan looked up at him.

"Kendall what's wrong your texts seemed a little off," Logan said walking down to the bottom of the slide.

"I was bored," Kendall said shrugging.

"Really now?" Logan asked looking up at his boyfriend. Kendall slid down swirly to the bottom and he jumped out of the slid and ran over to Logan.

"I missed you," Kendall said hugging Logan tight. Logan smiled as he hugged Kendall back.

"I missed you too dork," Logan said smiling affectionately at the blonde. Kendall let go of Logan and pulled him over to the couch and sat down pulling Logan with him. Kendall turned the TV on and snuggled into Logan.

"Did you like my texts?" Kendall asked after awhile.

"No I was trying to do my homework," Logan said, "and they didn't make sense," he said.

"That was the point," Kendall said.

"You were just trying to get me back," Logan said laughing.

"Can you blame me you're to perfect and being away from you is horrible," Kendall said pouting.

"No I can't blame you," Logan said. Just then the door burst open and James and Carlos ran into the apartment and into their room without saying a word. "I don't even want to know," Logan said shaking his head.


End file.
